Jeric
A powerful Upper-Level Ancient Egyptian Demon known for his rituals of Mummification and Witch killings, Jeric used his power to trap and preserve his victims' souls inside mummy linens while the waiting soul would be transfered into another living body. Long ago Ancient Egyptians could not find a way to destroy or kill him thus they resorted to mummifying him. An evil witch known as Isis, however, freed Jeric just as he was being mummified. His Past Although his exact history is unknown, Jeric's witch killings and mummifications date back thousands of years to the days when embalming a human body were the most common form of corpse preservation after death. His activities in Ancient Egypt are not known but the magical beings who encountered him believed the only way to prevent his evil was to mummify him. Upon Jeric's mummification, a powerful evil witch known as Isis rescued him and prevented his embalming. In recent decades he has resurfaced in the Mediterranean area of Cairo, Tripoli and other Middle Eastern countries. Isis After freeing him, Jeric and Isis fell in love,their exact activities prior to and after his failed mummification are unknown but after Isis saved him, Isis was skinned alive. Since her skinning, Jeric has searched for a body strong enough to house her soul. However, regular human bodies don't suffice, the body must be of a witch powerful enough to house the soul without burning the body out. San Francisco In 2002, Jeric's search for a witch strong enough to hold Isis' soul led him to San Francisco, California. Whilst in San Francisco, Jeric performed his soul transference ritual on five witches transferring Isis' pre-existing soul into their bodies; each time Isis' invading soul overloaded and short-circuited the body causing Jeric to mummify the body until a new witch could be found in order to preserve Isis' soul. However, just before Jeric mummified Isis in the fifth witch's body, she was able to Scry for another witch for Jeric to perform his ritual on; the Scrying Crystal landed on Phoebe Halliwell's work place; Jeric then waited for Phoebe at The Bay Mirror parking lot where Phoebe had parked her car. As Jeric tried to make a move on Phoebe, Phoebe tried to defend herself but Jeric grabbed her and dematerialized with her leaving only a pile of sand on the ground; he teleported the two of them to a pyramid in Egypt. Jeric Works with Cole Turner Phoebe's sisters Piper and Paige went to Cole Turner hoping he would help them find Jeric, but instead Cole partnered with Jeric in an attempt to mummify her until he could figure out a way to make her love him again. In exchange, Cole would lure Piper and Paige to Egypt where Jeric would transfer Isis' soul into Paige's body. Phoebe's body proved too powerful for Isis' soul and Phoebe's body began to burn out, weakening Isis. As per his agreement with Cole, Jeric mummified Phoebe's body to preserve her for him. When Piper and Paige arrived at the pyramid, Cole used his powers to thwart Paige's Orbing power, making her fall to the ground. Jeric then performed his ritual and used her body to hold Isis' soul. Like with the other witches and with Phoebe, Isis' invading soul could not be held within Paige's body; the more powerful the witch was, the shorter amount of time Isis' soul could remain without being weakened. Whilst in Paige's body however, Cole planned for Isis to use the Power of Three to expel Paige's soul from her body so that only Isis' soul resided in Paige's body. It was revealed the Jeric could not de-mummify Phoebe, only Isis could and for that, they would need the Power of Three as well. Vanquishing Isis and Jeric Piper tricks Jeric and Isis into allowing her to cast a spell that actually removed Isis' soul from Paige's body. Since Paige was still alive while Isis was in her body, she was able to acquire the spell Isis was going to use to de-mummify Phoebe. Paige cast the spell saving Phoebe and Piper blew up Jeric. Powers Jeric's more notable powers included: Sanding A method of Teleportation that allowed Jeric to materialize and dematerialize in any location he pleased. When used to dematerialize, a pile of sand was left in his wake. He could teleport to any distance he pleased with this power, as illustrated when he teleported from San Francisco to Egypt. Mummification Jeric used to this power to preserve Isis's soul while in a witch's body. When the witch's body began to burn out from Isis' invading soul, Jeric performed the ritual to keep her soul alive. He then performed another ritual to transfer the soul from the mummified body into a new body. The Book of Shadows In the Halliwell's Book of Shadows, an entire page is dedicated to the demon Jeric, explaining his history and powers. An illustration is also included. No vanquish is mentioned. The entry reads thus: :Jeric :A :Demon known not :only for his witch :killing, but also for :his rituals of :mummification. :His evil dates as far :back as ancient Egypt :and in the past few :decades he has :surfaced in the :Middle East, Cairo, :Istanbul and Tripoli. :He can be identified :by the sand that is left :behind in the wake of :his dematerialization.